


Jeeves and the Extended Shrimping

by godsdaisiechain (preux)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, Jurisfiction - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Telegrams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenges: 5 Things, Lost and Found,  Double<br/>Type: Fic/Fanart: telegrams, letters, memos (SBIGTTS extravaganza)</p><p>Background: “Jurisfiction” is an agency made up by Jasper Fforde, which regulates fiction.  Miss Havisham and Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle are senior agents.  Emperor Zhark is a trainee.  The headquarters are located in Norland Park (in Sense and Sensibility), and the agents sometimes communicate in footnotes (the footnoter phone).</p><p>Jeeves and Wooster are famous for an adventure with a silver cow creamer.  They also send lots of telegrams.  There are some vague references to another fanfic. </p><p>Summary: Jeeves escapes his proper fiction and invades the Jooster fandom.  A fanfic Jeeves starts making naughty. Bertie is enlisted to get the original Jeeves back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeeves and the Extended Shrimping

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jeeves and the Fork in the Joosterverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/539628) by [preux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/preux). 



 

 


End file.
